


Meet the family

by Anugshirin



Series: The Writing Corner Discord Bingo 1 [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Meet the Family, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anugshirin/pseuds/Anugshirin
Summary: It’s Ianto’s birthday, and he just wants to have a lazy day with Jack when Rhiannon stops by.For the Writing Corner Bingo Prompt Meet the family.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: The Writing Corner Discord Bingo 1 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Meet the family

Jack had insisted that they take the day off, letting Owen and Tosh handle anything that might come up, as the program they used for monitoring the rift hadn’t predicted anything for the next three days, probably the calm before the storm, but they could use the downtime.  
So they had spend the morning sleeping in and dabbling, bordering on the avant-garde. At some point, the immortal had made him breakfast and they had moved to the sofa, watching Casino Royale, cuddling and gently kissing until the doorbell rang shrill through their domestic bliss.  
“I’ll go get it,” Jack said, heading for the door and opening it. He was greeted by a perplexed “You’re not Ianto, eh… Sorry, hi, I’m looking for my brother, this is supposed to be his flat. I might have the wrong address, though? Sorry to have bothered you, I’ll be on my way then.”  
“Wait, come on in, Ianto never told me his sister was this gorgeous!” Jack flirted, stepping out of the doorway and letting her in. “It’s Rhiannon; I’ll make a cuppa!”  
With that Ianto was left alone with his sister, “You gone bender then? Susan from the corner said something, but I couldn’t believe it, but he truly is gorgeous, isn’t he?”, straight forward as always then. “Yes, he is, but don’t let him hear that. It will go to his head. I haven’t gone bender. It’s him. It’s just him.”  
“And here I thought you’d spend your birthday all alone,” she rolled her eyes and then inquired, smiling. “Are you happy, though?”  
“I am, I really am,” he admitted softly. Before he could add anything else, Jack stepped in, handing him and his sister each a cup. Noticing the silence, he asked, “talking about me? Only good, I hope.”  
Not able to handle his boyfriend’s antics and his sister’s questioning looks excused himself quickly to the kitchen. Working some of his coffee magic, as his boyfriend would put it, as it calmed him down and made him forget about the awkwardness that was his sister meeting Jack.  
“That was smooth,” he heard the immortal say sarcastically but with fondness. “So, tell me about you. What are your intentions with him?”  
“A shovel talk, it’s been a long time since my last one. But I don’t plan on leaving him anytime soon; I’d spent forever with him, if it was possible.”  
“Good, so I don’t have to tell you that I will find you and kill you if you ever hurt my brother! Now what about you, where are you from?”  
“Boeshane, small town in the middle of nowhere, wouldn’t even find it on a map.” Ianto could hear the smile in his lover’s voice, deciding to step out of his kitchen sanctuary and bringing out the cake Jack had picked up the night before.  
“You staying for cake?” he asked his sister. “I really shouldn’t; I have to pick up the kids soon. I don’t want to impose after all.” Rhiannon claimed, winking at him and left them, after hugging them both and telling him, “Don’t be a stranger and call sometime, will ya?”

A week later, the children stopped.


End file.
